Terraria Adventures
by Timmy649
Summary: A new Hero is born! summoned and chosen as a Hero in the World of Terraria. Our Hero will face grave Danger in this World and villainous bosses. Becoming a true Terraria Hero will be no easy taskand will take a lot of Training and hard work.
1. Chapter 1:A Hero is Born

**Chapter One:A new Hero is Born!**

Hello, this is the beginning of my first Terraria Story. This Chapter includes the start of our Hero's adventure and the first Day and Night in the world of Terraria. Hope you like it.

"Wh-Where am i"Tim looked around, he was surrounded by trees, he seemed to be in the middle of a forest.  
He had no idea what this strange world was, he had no memory of how he got here or what happened. The world of Terraria is vast and there is a lot to be learned about this world and not knowing that he is the chosen Hero summoned to this world. He will eventually someday learn his destiny in this world,  
and will gain the skills of a true Hero with a lot of hard work and learning.

Suddenly Tim heard a voice and noticed someone walk towards him.

"Hello, i am the Guide of this world. My name is Zach. I am here to help you get started in this world and give you advice and tips."said Zach.

"Hello... My name is Tim, i was wondering, what is this strange world, i cant seem to remember anything about how i got here."said Tim

"This is the world of Terraria. And it appears you have been summoned to this world and chosen as a Hero. This world is very dangerous, especially at night. You will need some tools to get you started."said Zach handing Tim a Copper ShortSword, a Copper Pickaxe,  
and a Copper Axe.

"These will be your starting tools and weapon. Eventually along the way you can get better tools and even some armor. But those will do for now"said Zach

"So what should i do first with these tools?"asked Tim.

"Well first thing is to gather some Wood with the Copper Axe. without that, you can not make a Workbench which is needed to craft everything else basicly."said Zach

Tim went over to a nearby Tree and took out the Copper Axe and after a few swings took the Tree down and picked up the Wood on the ground.

"okay, i think this should be enough for a workbench at least, right?"said Tim

"Yes, that should do it"replied Zach.

Tim began making a Workbench and then decided to take down a few more Trees to gather more Wood until he noticed something bouncing towards him.

"Wh-what is that thing?"Tim asked.

"a Green Slime, this is your first enemy encounter, they are the weakest enemy though so you should be able to take it. Use the Copper ShortSword to fight it"Zach said.

As the Green Slime came closer, Tim swung the Copper Sword and took out the Green Slime in a few hits, and he picked up what it left behind.

"Gel, that is the most common drop from Slimes. You can craft Torches with that and some Wood, useful for going underground Mining. Seems you also got a few Copper Coins too.  
Collecting Coins will allow you to buy stuff from other NPC's later on."said Zach.

"I am starting to learn quite a bit about this stuff now."said Tim.

"Yes, but we should not be standing around too long. It will be dark soon and that is when the more Dangerous Monsters come out.  
Come with me. You can stay at the Village. It's not much of a lively village right now, as we don't have very many NPC's just yet. But there should be a House you can live in."said Zach

So Zach led Tim to the Village which at the moment was small and not very lively, but he was able to settle down into a home. The Night time finally came and Zombies and Demon Eyes were now roaming around. Tim wanted to use this oppertunity to fight more monsters and get more loot and money, with the current weapon he had, he wasn't sure if could take those Monsters.

Tim knew in the morning he would have to go on his first mining trip to get better Materials.

The night felt like it was dragging on forever and just standing around inside was starting to get boring, so he took out the Copper Sword and went outside. When something landed in front of him and he picked it up.

Tim went to ask the guide about it as this was his first time getting one. Tim went up to the guide and took out the item.

"Ah yes, that is a Fallen Star. You can not do much with those as of now, but collecting those can be worth it. those only fall at night time and then dissapear when it becomes day"Zach said

"but, what can they be used for?"asked Tim.

"well, collecting five of them can make a Mana Crystal which increases the amount of Mana you can have"said Zach.

Suddenly groaning could be heard at the door and Zach sighed.

"a Zombie. I'll handle this as your Copper Sword will not do much to a Zombie."said Zach taking out a Bow and opened the door stepping back firing at the Zombie with a few Arrows taking it out and causing it to drop Copper Coins and a Silver Coin.

"Here, you take these coins. One of these is a Silver Coin. One Hundred Copper Coins equals a Silver Coin, but you can have this Silver Coin for free."said Zach.

The long night had finally ended and walking out the house,  
Tim saw some old man walk up to him.

"I knew it. I knew i smelled Coins, glorious coins. I am Milton the Merchant. You seem to have quite a few Coins already.  
I have been looking for a place to settle down. I thought this Village would be a nice place to settle down in"said Milton.

"Hello, my name is Tim. Nice to meet you"said Tim

"I sell various things, if you would like to check out my merchandice, please see me anytime."said Milton walking off into an empty home to settle down.

"So, there are lots of things i still need to learn about this world, and about being the chosen Hero. And this is just the begging of my Adventure. I swear i will work hard and learn everything i need to learn along the way.  
And this is where my adventure begins."said Tim, running out of the village to hopefully return home with more and better Materials.

Characters:

 **Tim:the Hero** HP:100 Mana:20

-Copper ShortSword -Copper Pickaxe -Copper Axe

 **Zach:The Guide** HP:250

-Wooden Bow

 **Milton: The Merchant** HP:250

-Throwing Knives

And that was my first Chapter of this adventure, hope you enjoyed, please give me ideas on how i could improve this story, for future Chapters and give me new ideas for the story, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2:The Vision

Chapter Two: The Vision!

-Deep in the Caverns-

"Dark, very dark down here."said Tim taking out a Torch and walking forward."oh, look.  
That looks like Iron Ore"said Tim walking up to the glowing Ore taking out the Copper Pickaxe and began mining the Iron Ore.

"Wow, that was a large vane of Iron Ore, hopefully i can use it to make better tools, weapon and Armor."said Tim

Tim looked over and saw some more Ores and began mining them when he heard a noise coming towards him.  
He quickly turned around pulling out the Copper Sword and saw a Skeleton coming towards him.

The Skeleton began attacking him doing quite a bit of damage, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight. He swung away at the Skeleton and finally took it out, which took quite a few hits, as he picked up the Bones and coins left behind.

"geez, the monsters down here are very tough."said Tim drinking a lesser Healing Potion and moving on after mining the remaining Ore in the area.

Something shiny ahead caught his attention and he was amazed at what he saw. A shining red heart was their giving off a red light. Then he remembered a flashback of the guide telling him about these."these are the Heart Crystals Zach was talking about!"said Tim

-Flashback-

"when you go to the caverns, look for red Heart shaped crystals. They are very helpful and will increase your health by one full heart which equals to 20 extra Health."said Zach

"Right, well, i am off. I promise to return home with plenty of new Materials, and maybe even return a bit Stronger"said Tim nodding

-Flashback Ends-

Tim nodded"i know what i must do"said Tim taking out the Copper Pickaxe and breaking away at the Heart Crystal which shattered into a bright white Light.

"Arrrgh, so bright. I feel it, my health increasing."Tim said feeling the power of the heart crystal flow through him.

The light had finally dulled down and dissapeared. Tim smiled"yes, i feel a bit stronger now that i have extra health"said Tim. He looked over as 2 more Skeletons came to attack.

"Back you Monsters, Back!"shouted Tim swinging the Copper Sword and taking out the Skeletons,  
unfortonetly; he lost quite a bit of Health in the fight. Two Skeleons are indeed worse than one.

"ugh, i'm almost out of Lesser Healing Potions."said Tim.

Suddenly, a Chest on an upper ledge caught his eye and Tim took out some Rope and threw it up as it latched on to the ledge and he began to climb it.

He reached the top of the ledge and walked over to the Chest, and opened it.  
Inside the Chest was a Spear, some Lesser Healing Potions, some more Rope,  
and about 20 Silver Coins.

"Wow, look at this Spear. I think this will do as a better weapon than this Copper Sword for now."said Tim taking all the loot out of the Chest and decided to take the Chest for storing stuff at home.

-Meanwhile, back at the Village-

"Do you really think Tim will be okay out there? i mean the young lad is still just starting out."said Milton

"of course, he wil be fine. I think with enough hard work, he will become a great Hero"said Zach

"so where is he now?"asked Milton

"I suspect he is still underground in the caverns. I hope he is doing alright down there, there are dangerous enemies down there after all such as Skeletons."  
said Zach.

"Yes, i have confidence he will bring home lots of glorious, shiny Coins."  
said Milton

"well, one thing is for sure, he will need lots of proper training to take on his first boss challenge as the Hero."said Zach

"Oh no, you can not mean the Eye of Cthulu, not that terrible beast!"  
said Milton.

"i'm afraid so"said Zach sighing.

"but do you really think he will gain the skills to battle with that Eye of Cthulu beast?"asked Milton.

"i do. He may be starting out. But i'm sure he can do it. If we believe in our Hero"said Zach.

"yes, that is true. Any luck bringing more NPC's to our Village yet?"  
asked Milton.

"Well, if Tim breaks at least one Heart Crystal, we could attract a Nurse to this Village. And trust me, a nurse would be very handy around here."said Zach.

-Amy The Nurse Has Arrived!-

"Hello, i am Amy. I am looking for a place to settle down."said Amy.

"Hello Amy, there is a home right over there you can settle down in."said Zach.

"Thank you, any sign of our Hero yet?"asked Amy looking around

"he is still down underground mining, our only hope is that he makes it back safely"said Milton

"so i guess, i had better go prepare as he might need healing when he returns."said Amy walking into a nearby house.

-meanwhile back underground-

"Wow, another Chest."said Tim excitedly opening the Chest.  
This Chest contained Shurikens, more Lesser Healing Potions, Torches and a Magic Mirror and even more Silver Coins.

"What does this Magic Mirror do?"said Tim looking at it.

suddenly a voice sounded through his head"when you gaze into the Magic Mirror. The path Home will be revealed"said the Voice.

"So, it can take me back home?"said Tim"that is amazing"

Tim suddenly started feeling strange, as he was beggining to witness a terrifying Vision.

"arrgggghh, what is this! i see some terrifying giant Eye creature!"said Tim.

-In the Vision-

"Wh...What are you? LEAVE THE VILLAGE ALONE!"

The Eye of Cthulu charged at Tim and he bravely took out his Sword.

"BRING IT ON FOUL BEAST!"said Tim as the Eye of Cthulu closed in on him as the Vision faded to black

-Back in Reality-

"Is that a vision of the future? will that thing really attack the Village and i am the one who must fight it?"said Tim confused.

"ugh, i need to go home, that's enough adventure for one day."said Tim pulling out the Magic Mirror

"Magic Mirror, please take me home."said Tim gazing into the mirror as a bright light suddenly teleported back to the Village.

Sunset was now upon the Village. A door slowly opened and Zach peeked out the door and ran out shouting."Tim has returned!"Said Zach Happily anxious to hear all about his adventure today.

Milton and Amy came running out as well.

"You look injured a bit, come with me"said Amy concerned.

Tim followed Amy to her home and she healed him back to perfect condition.

"i have healed you for free this time, but i'm afraid from here on out Healing will cost some coins, i do not work for free, you know but i made an exception this time."said Amy

"i understand"said Tim nodding

suddenly, the door opened and Zach and Milton came in.

"Tim, how was your first adventure, please tell us all about it"Zach said sitting in a chair

Milton sat down as well

"ah yes, i would like to hear as well"said Milton

So Tim jumped into a story about his first adventure, about killing the Skeletons,  
finding the Heart Crystal, finding the Chests and even showed off the Spear.

"congrats Tim, a new Weapon. Oh by the way, why don't you use the Furnace over there, to turn all that Ore into Bars. Maybe make some Armor and better tools."said Zach.

Tim walked over to the furnace and put in the Ore and turned it all into Bars.  
Then he walked over to the Crafting Table.

"You will need an Anvil to Craft Tools and stuff"said Zach.

Tim nodded and made an Iron Anvil and set it down.

"now to Craft some better Tools and some Armor"said Tim

Tim crafted a full set of Iron Armor, a Silver Pickaxe, and a Silver Axe.  
and began putting on the Iron Armor.

"yes, an upgrade. I feel a lot Stronger."said Tim.

Tim sat back down and finally told them the weird part of the adventure,  
about the Vision he witnessed.

"So, you saw the Eye of Cthulu attack the Village and you were fighting it?"said Milton.

"so it's name is Eye of Cthulu?"Asked Tim

"Yes. It is a terrible beast. It is destined that the chosen Hero must fight it at some point and that's you"  
said Zach

"So the Vision was a future Event that will soon take place.  
And it is up to me to defeat it?"said Tim

"yes, this is why you will need all the help you can get.  
We should go ahead and extend the Village so more NPC's can move in."said Zach.

"right, and if we work together, we can get it done"Tim said.

"Yes, let's extend this Village!"milton said.

"yes, we shall begin expanding Tomorrow, but right now Night is upon us, and we do not want to be out at night"said Zach.

And so they all grabbed a mug and began a toast to celebrate the sucess of our Hero's first Adventure, and celebrated through the Night, until finally heading to their homes to sleep and rest up for another day.

There you have it everyone, the second Chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and i hope i did alright. Please leave ideas on how to make this story better and how to improve it.

-Characters-

Tim: The Hero HP: 120 Mana: 20

-Iron Armor -Silver Broadsword -Silver Pickaxe -Silver Axe -Shurikens -Lesser Healing Potions -Rope -Magic Mirror -Spear

Zach: The Guide HP: 250

-Wooden Bow

Milton: The Merchant HP: 250

-Throwing Knives

Amy: The Nurse HP: 250

-Poison Needles


	3. Chapter 3:The Blood Moon Rises!

**Chapter Three: A Blood Moon Rises!**

Another day has arrived; Tim and the others were busy expanding the Village a bit. They all worked very hard, although Tim did most of the Building since he had all the Wood and stuff. They had built a few new houses, a Tavern for a nice Hangout and meeting place where they can enjoy some Drinks and stuff too, even a Village Square in the middle of the Village. It was nearly Sunset by the time all of it was done, Tim was kind of dissapointed he didn't get to go on another Adventure today, but it was worth it, now that more NPC's will arrive very soon.

"Nice work today. We all worked hard and now we should see more NPC's moving in pretty soon"said Zach.

"Yeah, i would say it was worth it, although i wish i would have got the chance to maybe go on another underground mining adventure or maybe explore a new Biome today."said Tim

"That's okay, there is always Tomorrow."said Zach placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. "yeah,guess your right."replied Tim sitting down at the Table in the Tavern.

They began talking and enjoying a drink at the Tavern, until Milton bursted through the door. "BLOOD MOON! THE BLOOD MOON IS RISING! LOOK OUTSIDE!" shouted Milton out of breath from running here to warn them. Everyone looked outside and indeed, the moon in the sky was a Dark Red color.

"Tim, prepare yourself"said Zach quickly. "why, what is going on. What is a Blood Moon?"asked Tim."it is a terribly dangerous event that can happen randomly on any night. Monster spawn rate is higher than normal and they can break down Doors as well."replied Zach, drawing his Bow and Arrow. Milton prepared his Throwing knives, and Amy was preparing some Poisonous Needles. Tim took out his Silver Broadsword as The monsters were getting close.

Zach shot an Arrow at a Zombie which pierced straight through a line of Zombies and took them out. Milton kept hurling Throwing knives at Demon Eyes shouting"BACK YOU FOUL EYE CREATURES!" Tim was slicing away at a Zombie who got really close to him.

 **-Sophia the Mechanic has Arrived-**

Suddenly some darts came firing from somewhere from several Dart Traps, piercing through a group of Zombies. They all looked over and saw a Woman with orange hair holding a Wrench who was standing behind the Dart Traps. She nodded at them to keep fighting"there will be time for introductions after the Blood Moon ends"said the woman throwing her Wrench at a Zombie like a boomerang. "yes, she is right, we may as well keep fighting, a Blood Moon lasts an entire Night"said Zach. "an entire Night!?"said Tim, swinging the Sword at a Demon Wye which was diving towards him, which dropped Lens, and Some Coins.

It seemed like forever, but they all had finally almost survived as the Blood Moon was half way to setting now. "keep fighting! we are almost there!"said Zach. "I... I am really too old for this..." said Milton almost out of breath from moving around and fighting so much, and he collapsed to the ground after a Zombie hit him. "Milton needs help!"shouted Tim running over and slashing at the Zombie that was attacking him and killed it.

"i'll be alright young one, please finish off the last of them. The Blood Moon is nearly over, i just need to sit here and rest"said Milton. Tim nodded and went back to join the fight, as the rest of them finished off the Remaining Zombies.

Light was finally returning to the Sky as the Blood Moon was setting. Everyone was worn out, but releived to see Daylight again. "We did it, we all survived!"said Tim smiling. "well, it was mostly our Teamwork and bravery"said Zach. "i think i'll take Milton to my place to rest up"said Amy."he looks like he could use a bit of healing"she added walking off with Milton.

"Hello, i believe i haven't got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Sophia, i am a Mechanic. I can help out with all Wiring needs."said Sophia. "Hello, we have a place you may settle in if you'd like." said Zach. "Glad to have you as part of our Village Sophia"said Tim. Zach walked over to Tim"you handled your first Blood Moon pretty well. I think you are slowly becoming more of a Hero."said Zach but Tim shook his head"i wouldn't have been able to survive it wasn't for everyones help here. I think we all deserve Credit."replied Tim."True. I think we could all use some rest, even though it's morning now."said Zach. "yeah, rest up a bit then i'll probably head out on another Adventure"said Tim nodding and everyone walked to their Homes to rest.

 **-Later That Day-**

Tim walked out of his home grabbing what he would need from the chest and looked around"the others are still resting, i think i'll just head out."said Tim walking out of the Village and through the forest. He walked until he started to feel cold."huh, a Snow Biome."said Tim moving on ahead. Excited to explore this new Biome. And saw a few Ice Slimes bouncing towards him and he pulled out his sword and swung at them."wow, those were a new type of Slime"said Tim walking on.

Not paying attention, Tim suddenly slipped on some ice and fell into an Ice Cavern. He landed next to an Ice Chest."Oww, that hurt."said Tim getting up and walking over to the Ice Chest and opened it up"Wow, an Ice Boomerang!"said Tim. It also contained Ice Torches, a Gold Coin, Healing Potions, Ironskin Potions, more Shurikens, and Rope. Tim also took the Ice Chest to set up in his Storage Room at Home.

Moving on he saw a faint red light, Two Heart Crystals were glowing in the distance. Tim ran up to them and smashed them with his Silver Pickaxe and felt his maximum life Tim was attacked by some Ice Bats and he decided to try out the Ice Boomerang and threw it at the Ice Bats and killed them picking up the coins left behind.

Tim found some pots and broke them getting some Bombs and coins. and he kept moving.

suddenly he was hearing noises from far away as if coming from another Biome and Zach was now contacting him from the Village"Tim, something is going on at the Corruption Biome, you need to go Check it out. There are Shadow Orbs that need to be smashed there and the answer to what is going on will be answered."said Zach as the voice was cut off."th...The Corruption? Shadow Orbs?"said Tim.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **-Characters-**

 **Tim:Hero**

 **HP:160**

 **Mana:20**

 **-Iron Armor**

 **-Silver Pickaxe/Axe**

 **-Silver Broadsword**

 **-Ice Boomerang**

 **-Shurikens**

 **-Spear**

 **Zach:Guide**

 **HP:200**

 **-Iron Bow**

 **Milton:Merchant**

 **HP:200**

 **-Throwing Knives**

 **Amy:Nurse**

 **HP:250**

 **-Poisonous Needles**

 **Sophia:Mechanic**

 **HP:250**

 **-Wrench**


End file.
